What is Mine
by Aranel Naur
Summary: Перевод фика ShadowLink06. Когда Шварц доберутся до Рана, что станет с ним и остальными Вайс? Предупреждение: фик содержит яой, БДСМ, NCS, пытки, насилие и хентай. Правка: грустный финал и мнооого ангста. Шу x Ая, Ая x Йоджи


**What is Mine**

_Примечание автора:_ это перевод истории ShadowLink06, которым я намеревалась поделиться с читателями еще несколько лет назад, но в связи с нехваткой времени не могла это сделать( Сейчас появилось больше свободных дней, так что выставляю на ваш суд первую главу фика. Лично меня он зацепил сразу своей «неприторностью», жесткостью и неожиданной развязкой несмотря на хардкорный яой+взрослые темы и некоторую сухость стиля. Как и автор, буду рада, если сочтете его достойным прочтения. Не забудьте про комментарии, это важно для любого писателя)

Разрешение на перевод получено у самого автора

Примечания от ShadowLink06 в конце каждой главы

Название истории осталось без перевода специально, дабы сохранить оригинальную затею автора

* * *

Глава Первая

**Хищник и Жертва**

«Ой-ой-ой, кажется, у нас тут заблудившийся Котенок»

Ая застыл на месте, сжимая катану так, что пальцы на руках побелели.

«А что, Шульдих, полагаю, ты прав», - усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

Не здесь, не сейчас, думая Ая, невзирая на боль в животе из-за огнестрельного Ранения.

Два члена Шварц заметили кровь на теле убийцы Вайс.

«Эй, Шульдих, наверное, Котенок попал в заварушку», - сказал Кроуфорд с дьявольской усмешкой, «Хочешь, мы можем подлатать тебя, Ран?»

Ая вонзился взглядом в Телепата, «Закрой пасть!»

Тот лишь ухмыльнулся: «Боже мой, ты ведь разозлил Котенка, Кроуфорд».

Второй улыбнулся, достав из кармана пузырек.

Ая прищурился, глядя на стеклянную вещицу: _что за черт._

Едва он ступил назад, как вдруг почувствовал головокружение. Шульдих уловил, как член Вайс слегка подался вперед, улыбка появилась на его лице:

/Ран, сдавайся, тебе не сбежать/

«Выйди из моей головы!»

Выражение лица Шульдиха сменилось на непонятное – улыбка стерта, теперь его лицо ничего не выражало.

«Можем пойти по сложному пути, можем по легкому, мне все равно, однако ты, как мне видится, не в состоянии бороться.»

Ая осознал, что не сможет выиграть: ни у двоих сразу, ни в схватке один на один, но он не собирался озвучивать свои мысли. Подняв катану, молодой мужчина бросился на Шульдиха, который не ожидал атаки, но молниеносно переместился в сторону. Ни Телепат, ни Кроуфорд, тем не менее, не знали, что лидер Вайс и не намеревался нападать, и последнее, что увидел Шульдих, был черный плащ убийцы, исчезающий в темноте близлежащего леса.

Кроуфорд рассмеялся: «Играть он, кажется, не хочет.»

Шульдих улыбнулся в ответ: «Зато я хочу играть с ним. Он будет забавной игрушкой.»

Кроуфорд открыл пузырек, который держал в руке, и смочил кусок ткани хлороформом: «Только не убивай его. Я-то знаю, как жесток ты бываешь со своими новыми питомцами», - и он бросил платок Телепату.

Шульдих положил его в карман и отправился на поиски лидера Вайс. Ухмылка Кроуфорда означала «Счастливой охоты!», после чего он повернулся и исчез из виду.

Ая неглядя бежал в глубину леса, не оборачиваясь, но голова его снова закружилась

_Боже, только не это_

/Котенок, зачем же ты убегаешь?/

Лидер Вайс едва не задохнулся, услышав слова: _черт, он бежит за мной_

/Ты ведь не думал, что так легко скроешься от меня?/

Убийца слегка ускорил шаг.

/Я бы даже сказал, что ты напуган/

Чем сильнее Ая пытался построить умственный барьер, тем хуже ему становилось, поэтому он решил передохнуть возле дерева в надежде прийти в себя. Несмотря на отдых, состояние его только ухудшилось, тошнота подступила к горлу. Опершись на катану, он не дал себе упасть.

_Черт, что же делать?_

/Так-так. Котеночек/ Шульдих насмешливо произнес, понимая, что с каждым разом, когда он проникал в сознание, тот становился слабее.

Завидев неподалеку просвет, член Шварц бросился вперед: _еще чуть-чуть, Котенок_

И, выпрыгнув из кустов, он обнаружил… пустоту. Убийца испарился. Он сосредоточился, ожидая поймать мысли другого, затем подошел к большому дубу, что рос рядом.

_Черт_

Ае удалось установить ментальную преграду, но он просто не мог держать барьер в таком состоянии!

Кап.

Телепат вздрогнул – что-то скользнуло по плечу. Ярко-красная капля просочилась сквозь пальто. Он поднял глаза и усмехнулся тому, что увидел сверху:

«Аа, Котенок забрался на дерево!»

Глаза цвета аметиста всматривались в сапфировые глаза немца. Он замер на месте. Шульдих шагнул к дереву.

«Не подходи, ублюдок!» - угрозой пылало каждое слово.

«А если подойду?» - Телепат проговорил, сделав шаг вперед.

Ая поморщился, его зрение ухудшилось настолько, что он едва различал другого.

«Тогда… я… убью тебя», - он ответил, изо всех сил скрывая беспокойство.

Шульдих рассмеялся: «Я же знаю, рана обессилила тебя, и я удивлюсь, если ты вообще встанешь на ноги», - Телепат уже находился в нескольких местах от ствола дерева, - «Ну, ты спустишься, или мне подойти?»

«Только посмей!»

/Это вызов, Ран?/

«Я сказал тебе убираться из моей головы!»

/Почему? Это делает тебя уязвимым?/

Второй молчал. Шульдих внимательно посмотрел на него: глаза полуприкрыты: «Думаю, мне все-таки придется подойти.»

Фраза осталась без ответа. Дыхание убийцы участилось, когда он увидел, что Шульдих забирается на дерево.

_Черт_

Сердце остановилось на мгновение, он потянулся за катаной.

/Ран, зачем сопротивляться?/ добытчик схватил ветку, на которой сидел Ая, и посмотрел на него. Очевидно, рана была серьезнее, чем казалась на первый взгляд. Пятна крови пропитали черное пальто и кору дуба, освещенного лунным светом. Вздох: боя не будет, как он и ожидал, движение вперед – убийца все еще искал свое оружие.

«Эй-эй, игра закончена», - между ним и жертвой расстояние сократилось до нескольких сантиметров.

Ая наконец нащупал рукоять и, собрав оставшиеся силы, сделал единственный резкий удар. К счастью для Шульдиха, сознание другого очистилось, и за несколько секунд до смертоносной атаки он загородился веткой, спасая свою голову: «Ай-ай-ай, так не ведут себя с теми, кто хочет помочь.»

«Я… сказал… проваливай.»

«Хмм… извини, этого я сделать не могу.»

«Ну же, будь хорошим Котенком, отдай мне катану.»

Ая хотел было возразить, но Телепат пробрался в его голову, снова вызвав неистовую боль, так что он быстро разжал ладонь, когда приступ парализовал его. Тело молодого мужчины подалось вперед, дыхание прекратилось, злобный аметист встретился с сапфиром.

«Молодец», - промурчал Шульдих, забирая саблю, сейчас лидер Вайс выглядел совершенно беззащитным. - «А теперь просто расслабься.»

Ая напрягся, когда к нему приблизился враг. Откинув волосы, тот взглянул в его лицо.

_Господи ты так красив_

Достав из кармана платок, он поднес его к прекрасному лицу со словами: «Спокойной ночи, Котенок.»

Тщетно, Ая пытался противостоять члену Шварц, вырваться не удавалось, хватка оказалась слишком сильна, и последнее, что запечатлели его глаза, была широкая усмешка, после чего он погрузился в темноту.

* * *

Примечание автора: да, я знаю, что некоторые считают, что глаза у Шу зеленого цвета, но в аниме они синие


End file.
